Becoming The Walking Dead
by Mentalhead123
Summary: "Sometimes I still think I'm that lost little girl looking for her parents. But everyday, I realize that's not who I am, and I tell myself that I'm what we all are. I tell myself, that we are the walking dead. That no matter what we do, no matter what happens we'll be ok and we will survive."
1. Chapter 1: Change of Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first attempt at making a fanfic based on any version of The Walking Dead, so naturally I am very excited about it. Let me tell you that this story takes place right after Clementine tries to get the radio to Luke. **

**On another note, I am going to try to make this story like the game as much as I can, by that I mean its only going to get crazier and crazier. Clementine will be the main protagonist once again... well... actually, come to think of it "protagonist" probably isn't the best word for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any version of The Walking Dead in any way at all, I only own my OCs that will appear later on. **

* * *

Clementine, Kenny, and Mike were being led back into the pen at gunpoint by Troy where they saw Carver looking down at a badly beaten Luke with everyone else around them.

"- and how is that we're repaid for our trust?" Carver asked.

"With treachery?...With deceit?... With theft?"

"What's going on?" Clementine asked Kenny quietly.

"I don't know." Kenny answered

Carver then held up a radio showing it to everyone.

"Whatever you were planning is over... its done. You can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough... 'cause there's no where else you can go where it ain't. Tough is all we got now, get that through your fuckin' skulls."

"Luke here he can't help you now... you gotta help yourselves... you gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start... by telling me where the other one is."

"I'm going to count to three. If that radio ain't in my hand by then, we'll have to make things more difficult."

"...One...Two..."

Kenny was just about to reach for the radio in Clementine's coat pocket to take blame for stealing it... but he was already too late. Clementine stepped forward and took the radio out of her pocket showing it to Carver.

"I got it." She said holding the radio up.

Carver said nothing, he only held out his hand for the the radio. Clementine slowly walked up to him and placed the radio in his hand.

"Three" Carver finally said.

Carver then slapped Clementine right in the face sending her straight to the ground.

"Jesus...!" Kenny said as he tried to get to Clementine, but he was stopped by Troy and his gun.

Carver didn't stop there, he then walked over to Clementine and kicked her right in the gut and kept on kicking her repeatedly. He didn't stop, he just kept kicking as if he enjoyed beating the little girl, and only did stop when he heard his name being called.

"Bill!... Bill that's enough!" Bonnie called out as she entered the pen. "Bill, there's been a breach."

Carver finally stopped after hearing her and finally walked away from the badly beaten Clementine and the whole group.

"No supper for you tonight, maybe an empty stomach will teach you who's in charge around here." Carver said as his people left the pen leaving Bonnie to watch them.

"Do the best you can with her Carlos, 'cause we're leaving tonight." Bonnie said.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Everyone was sitting around the fire-pit discussing what they would need to escape as Carlos did his best to treat Clementine's injuries. Kenny would keep on looking over to the bed where Carlos was treating Clementine, and then angrily glaring at the door as if daring Carver to come down there.

It didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Please don't blame yourself for this Kenny, that horrible man did that to Clementine." Sarita said.

"(Sigh) I know Sarita, but it shouldn't have been her, I tried to get the radio out of her pocket, but she just took the blame herself."

"She was protecting all of us Kenny, don't forget that."

"I know I still wish it wasn't her." He said.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Carlos walked away from Clementine and joined the others.

"Well how is she?" Kenny asked.

"She's lucky, I'll give her that. She doesn't seem to have any broken bones, but she's bruised pretty badly, I got some of the swelling down in her injuries and bandaged them as best I could. She'll just need some time to rest before she's ready to get out of here."

"We don't got time Doc! If we're gonna leave tonight, then all of us are gonna have to be ready."

"I don't know guys, maybe we should think about not leaving tonight." Luke suggested.

"What are you talking about man?" Mike asked. "That guy is fuckin' crazy and your suggesting we stay here?!"

"No, I'm not suggesting that at all. I'm saying we have a little girl that's beat to shit, we have no weapons or supplies, plus I'm a goddamn mess. I know Bonnie said that she would help us escape tonight but who's to say she can't just help us some other night."

"That's bullshit Luke, and you know it." Kenny argued. "All of us know that walker herd is our best chance of getting out of here, the plan don't have to change."

"Alvin is still in Carver's office, we have to get him out of there before Carver just kills him." Rebecca chimed in.

"...Look, I don't like this idea either, but if you all are set on leaving tonight, then maybe we should start thinking about leaving some people behind."

"No way Luke, there is absolutely no fuckin' way I'm leaving Clementine here with that bastard running things!" Kenny yelled.

"You don't have to." A weak sounding voice called out to them.

Everyone looked at the small springy mattress to see a badly beaten Clementine start to get up with a bit of a struggle. They could clearly see that she was covered in dark bruises, cuts, and bandages all over her body.

Kenny immediately walked over to Clementine and got on his knees and hugged her.

"Its alright, Kenny." Clementine said as she put her own arms around him. "I'm alright."

Kenny released her and a smile actually appeared on his face.

"You are definitely one tough kid." Mike said in amazement.

"Did tough kids get kicked in by a giant boot?" She joked.

"You're something else Clem, to say the least." Jane said.

"I'm glad your alright Clem." Luke said, as everyone else sat down by the fire-pit.

"So what kind of plan were you talking about?" Clementine asked.

"A plan that get's us the fuck out of here, that's what were talking about." Kenny said.

"That's good because I think we shou..."

Before Clementine could finish explaining, the door unexpectedly opened, and of course it was Carver who entered the pen with Troy holding a gun, and Bonnie being forced to act loyal to Carver.

"Just thought I check up on you, making sure no one is up to anything _suspicious_." Carver said.

Carver then looked over at Clementine who was sitting in a yard chair, and to his surprise, she wasn't even looking at him. So he walked over to her and she still didn't look at him.

"Glad to see that your okay Clementine. I hope you understand that I really didn't want to hurt you, but you broke the rules and I couldn't let something like that go unpunished."

Still, Clementine wouldn't look up at Carver.

"It's rude to ignore people you know? Are you going to keep ignoring me? Or are you just too afraid to look at me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about all of the stuff that you took from us at the ski lodge." Clementine finally said in the calmest voice.

"Really? Is that so?" Carver asked.

"There were quite a few guns, some knives, and other supplies."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I remember back at the cabin I saw Luke pack this small hatchet with the rest of his stuff."

"And why are you focusing so much on this particular item?"

Clementine stayed silent for a moment, instead she looked up at Carver. She looked at him directly in the eye and didn't dare to lose her nerve.

"Because, I'm going to use that particular item to kill you." Clementine said in a very stern voice.

**? Everyone will remember that.**

Carver looked surprised at Clementine's threat for just a second or so, but then he bursted out laughing as Clementine just glared at him.

"That's funny kid, upset just because someone taught you what discipline is? Well get used to it 'cause this is how life is now." Carver said while Clementine continued to glare at him.

"I guess I should leave you all to get some rest, you all will definitely be hard at work tomorrow."

With that said, Carver, Troy, and Bonnie left the pen leaving everyone alone.

"Ok, everyone we need to talk about what we're gonna do to get out of here." Luke said.

"Why should we leave?" Out of all the people there who could've asked that question, Clementine was the one who surprisingly asked it.

"What do you mean, Clem?" Luke asked curiously.

"This place is well protected, has plenty of food, and water; so why should we think about leaving?"

"Wait hold on a minute, are you feeling alright Clem? That guy nearly beats you to death and you of all people think we should stay?" Mike asked.

"That's not what I said Mike. I said this place a lot safer than it is out there."

"Clem, this place is anything but safe with Carver and his people running it." Rebecca told her.

Clementine got up from her chair and walked away from the others, stopping halfway between the fire pit and the door.

"You're right Rebecca, this place isn't safe, not with Carver and his people here."

"So you don't think we should escape, but at the same time there's no way we can stay here. What do you think we should do then?" Kenny asked.

Clementine stopped looking at the door and turned around to face everyone with a look on her face that no one not even Kenny had ever seen before. It actually made a few of them fearful of her plan.

"I think we should just take this place for ourselves."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter of my story I would like to thank all of you for reading. I know a lot really didn't happen to start it off, but don't worry its only going get worse as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2: No Other Way

**A/N: Well here it is everyone Chapter 2, and as promised this is where it gets ugly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any version of The Walking Dead.**

**Now on with the story, please enjoy.**

* * *

"I think we should just take this place for ourselves."

**? Everyone will remember that.**

The group simply could not believe what they heard. They almost wanted to think Clementine wasn't being serious, but the look on her face told them she did in fact mean it.

"Clem, even if it is possible to do that, which it isn't. I don't even know how we can take this place from Carver." Rebecca told her.

"I think I figured out a way." Clementine said as she sat back down.

"If we can get that PA system working we can draw the herd and distract everyone. While they're shooting the walkers, Bonnie can get us out of here and we can take what's left in the armory, we tie-up Carver, and we help kill the herd."

When she finished, everyone was just looking at her with very perplexed expressions.

"...I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but that really does sound like a good plan." Mike eventually said.

"Yeah it actually does, dammit Clem good one. I think I can actually get behind this plan" Kenny said.

"Hold on a minute, how are we even supposed to get to the PA system anyway?" Luke asked.

Everyone stayed quiet and just turned their heads to look at Clementine.

"Wait seriously, she's the fuckin' plan?"

"Let's do it." Clementine said.

Everyone walked over to the rope where Mike boosted up Clementine so she can grab the rope. Just like last time she grabbed the rope of winch and had Mike pull her up.

"Once you get in Carver's office be sure to turn on the outside speakers, it's right on the microphone box. Once you get the PA system going, Bonnie should be able to let us out of here and we'll meet you in the stockroom." Rebecca explained.

"Got it." Clementine said as Mike started pulling her up.

"Clem, make sure you bring Alvin." Rebecca said.

As Mike pulled on the rope, Clementine felt a sudden jolt of pain in her gut, in response to it she grabbed her stomach which nearly caused her to let go of the rope.

"Clementine are you ok?" Sarita asked.

After a few deep breaths, Clementine was able to regain herself and her grip on the rope.

"Yeah... yeah I'm ok." Clementine said as she got closer to the roof.

* * *

Clementine got up to the roof and ran over to the skylight that was directly above Carver's office. She got in and climbed down on some lockers and she saw Alvin still passed out in the chair.

"Alvin... are you ok?" She asked but didn't get any type of response.

Since Alvin wasn't moving, Clementine walked over to the PA system and pressed the button for the outside speakers and pressed "Play" on the machine, but there wasn't any music playing.

"What?...Come on." She said in frustration as she opened the disc player, only to discover there weren't any discs inside.

"Where are they?"

She looked around for about a minute until she finally found one and put in and tried the plan again.

"Please work, please work."

Finally she heard an old sale's announcement on the speakers, and saw through the window, that Bonnie was running to free everyone else. While Clementine was looking out the window, she didn't even notice that Alvin actually woke up and was now looking through the desk drawer.

"Alvin, are you okay?"

Alvin didn't answer her, instead he kept digging through the drawer until he finally pulled out a very tiny gun and sat down on the chair.

"Carver talks all that though guy shit, then keeps the tiniest gun in the universe in his desk. Heh heh... there's something funny about that."

Clementine looked out the window again to see Carver and his people responding to the noise.

"Alvin we need to go."

**? Alvin will remember that.**

"I'm not fit to move kid, I've run oughta road. You go ahead, I need to get some payback." He paused for a minute as he got a good look at Clementine's injuries. "And by the looks of things, so do you."

Clementine knew she couldn't get Alvin to move so she walked over to the lockers to climb her way out.

"You take care my girls!" Alvin said, and Clementine looked back at him. "I... I get the feeling it's gonna be a girl. Just a hunch."

Clementine only nodded and smiled as she started to climb up to the skylight.

Before Clementine got away, the door bursted open and Hank came in and shot Alvin right in the shoulder, only for Alvin to lift up the gun and shoot Hank right in the chest, just before Alvin slipped away from the living. Leaving Clementine alone to escape.

* * *

When Clementine got to the roof she could see that the massive herd of walkers was getting close to the store.

She stopped looking when Tavia came up, so Clementine quickly ran towards the skylight leading to the stockroom without Tavia seeing her. When she got to the skylight she noticed that Carver had caught on and was now holding everyone at gunpoint.

Clementine climbed in through the skylight and quietly moved along the shelves over to where Carver was.

"You want to disrespect me, that's fine. You want to throw away the life I'm trying to build for us all, then fuckin' fine. But I will put a bullet in you and that baby before I let you take off again with my child."

"It's not your child."

Before Carver could say anything else, he was stopped by Clementine jumping on top of him where he stumbled towards Kenny, who punched him in the face, then stumbled towards Luke who took the gun out of his hands.

"Get back!" Luke ordered and Carver was forced to take a few steps back.

"Come on Luke, this ain't none of your business." Carver said.

"Clementine, why isn't Alvin with you? Where is he?" Rebecca asked.

Clementine didn't answer her, she just looked at Rebecca sadly.

"No... No!"

"Rebecca, I am so sorry." Luke said. While Luke tried to console Rebecca, Clementine quietly walked towards the back of the crowd going completely unnoticed by the others, who were too busy looking at Rebecca.

"Shoot him." Rebecca told him.

"What?... Let's uh... just stick with the plan ok? We tie him up, anyone got any rope?"

_Bang_

Carver winced in pain and grabbed his knee. Realizing that he was shot, everyone turned around to see Clementine holding the gun. She didn't stop there, she aimed at his other knee and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

Carver fell to the ground and Clementine put the gun away. Then she picked up a small hatchet off the ground and slowly approached Carver with the same look she gave him earlier.

"Go... Grab the guns and get to the roof... I'll catch up in a minute." Nobody could believe what they were seeing; an eleven year old girl ready and willing to kill a man in cold-blood with a hatchet. It was just unbelievable.

**? They will remember this.**

"Come on Clem do you really want to do this?" Luke asked.

"That girl's already seen more than you can imagine."

"Shut your mouth Bill!... We're just gonna let her do this?"

"Yes." Rebecca said while staring at Carver with daggers in her eyes.

"There's not one part of that son of a bitch I don't hate, but that does not make this right."

"I already made him a promise Luke." Clementine said not even looking at Luke.

"Look at you, you fuckin' ingrates." Carver said. "You don't even know how good you got it. Lambs to the slaughter, no shepherd to guide you. Clementine knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Kenny slowly walked up beside Clementine. He could clearly see that that there was murder in her eyes, but she was just waiting for everyone to leave first.

"Clementine, you really don't have to do this. There could be some other way."

"We both know there's no other way Kenny. It's gotta be done."

Finally they saw that there really was no way to stop her, so everyone else started leaving, with only Rebecca staying to watch.

"No. Clementine, I can't let you do this." Sarita said as she moved towards Clementine, only to be stopped by Kenny.

"Sarita, there's nothing you can do. There's no stopping her now." He told her and had her leave with him.

"Atta girl she ain't afraid to look it in the eye." Carver said sounding as if he was proud of Clementine. "You go with that feeling you got right now Clementine. It's what makes you stronger than the rest of them."

Finally everyone except Rebecca had left. Leaving Clementine to do what she needed to do with Carver.

"The fuck are you looking at bitch? Don't act like you didn't love every second of it."

Clementine quickly raised up the hatchet and slammed it right into Carver's head. Carver went silent and collapsed on the floor as blood came pouring out of his head. Clementine then removed the hatchet and struck him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Once she removed the hatchet she stopped to catch her breath and look at what she did to Carver. His face was completely gone, his head was split in two, and there was blood everywhere including all over herself.

"Let's go." She said to Rebecca, turning away from Carver's corpse and walking away.

Rebecca only took a second to take the pistol that Carver had and then walked away.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 2. So what do you think, has Clementine gone completely insane, or can she prove that there is still some humanity left in her? Keep reading to find out.**

**Until then, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing

**A/N: Hello again. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I actually wasn't feeling well and I was hardly able to look at a computer so I hope you understand****. **

**I noticed that there was some debate about the last chapter, some of you think that Clementine is crazy, others say she needs to have some humanity left. All I can say is most of your questions will probably be answered in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Anyway lets get on with it. Sit-back, relax, and enjoy the bloodshed.**

* * *

Nothing.

That was the best word Clementine could use to describe the way she felt. Just, nothing.

She just murdered Carver in cold-blood, and yet she felt... nothing. Clementine didn't know if she should be proud or horrified that she did such a thing. But she didn't feel either of those thing's, all that she felt was nothing.

Even as Rebecca and her caught up with the others outside the armory she felt nothing, not even when everyone looked at her. Some of them frowned sadly when they looked at her bloody clothes.

"It's done. Let's go." Clementine said. Once they had everything they needed, the group started to make their way to the roof.

"What in the actually fuck is going on here?!" Everyone turned around to see Troy pointing his gun at them.

Jane put her pistol behind her back and slowly approached Troy.

"Troy, I thought we talked about this."

"What do you mean?"

"You help me out, then I help you out."

"I thought you meant help you get out of the pen. Not whatever this shit is." He said as Jane got closer to him.

"Yeah but now..." She quickly aimed her gun at Troy's crotch and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

Troy screamed in a very high-pitched voice as he fell to the ground and grabbed the area where his crotch was.

"Let's go before the walkers tear through this place." She said as turned around and walked away, the others soon followed.

Carlos had volunteered to stay behind with Sarah to keep her safe and to make sure the walkers didn't get in.

* * *

The group finally made its way to the roof, where they saw Carver's people shooting at the herd. So everyone ran over to where the others were shooting.

Once the group was in shooting positions, Tavia finally noticed them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Shoot now, talk later! We have walkers to deal with!" Kenny shouted as he started shooting the walkers with of the the machine guns he took.

Although Tavia didn't like it, she turned back to the herd and continued shooting.

Clementine watched as everyone was firing at the walkers. She wanted to help but she didn't have a gun for firing from a roof.

"Here kid." Nick stepped up to her and held out a rifle for her.

"I don't know how to shoot a rifle." Clementine said.

"Just lock it between your elbow and hold it steady. It's about the same from there." Nick explained and Clementine took the rifle. Nick then went back to shooting at the herd.

Clementine did just what he said; she locked the end of the rifle between her elbow, and tried to keep it steady as she aimed at a walker and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

Even though she hit her target, there was still too much kick from the rifle, which knocked Clementine right on the ground.

It took Clementine a few seconds to try to get up. She was feeling dizzy and couldn't really hear anything, until she saw Sarah running right up to her, which helped her get back to her senses.

"Clem! Clem, my dad needs help those things are getting in!" Sarah shouted throughout the heavy gunfire.

"Let's go then." Clementine said as she got up.

"I'm going with you. You'll probably need more help." Jane said and the three of them quickly ran downstairs to help Carlos.

* * *

Carlos kept on repeatedly shooting walkers in the head to keep them from getting closer. Which was working, until more and more walkers kept piling in.

Clementine, Jane, and Sarah made their way downstairs and saw the chaos that was quickly consuming Howe's.

"Everyone, be ready and try not to get yourselves killed. I really don't want to have to save anyone's life." Jane said just as she started shooting at walkers.

"Sarah, you should probably stay back for this. This is probably going to get ugly." Clementine told her.

Sarah agreed and went back towards the stairs as Clementine, Carlos, and Jane did their best to keep the walkers from getting in.

Clementine used her pistol to shoot at many of the walkers, as Jane and Carlos tried to keep more from coming in by killing the ones closest to the door. But no matter how many Clementine killed, they just kept coming. There were so many of them that she didn't even notice that there was one walker coming right beside her.

Unfortunately, Clementine didn't react quickly enough. The walker pinned her to the ground, knocking the gun out of her hand, and it slid far out of her reach. Clementine tried to push the walker off of herself, but she was still hurt from the beating she got from Carver and the walker was almost twice her size.

It almost seemed hopeless when the walker got its mouth closer to Clementine's throat and...

_Bang_

The walker was shot right in the head and collapsed right on top of Clementine, who was able to get up with a bit of a struggle. Once she got out from under the walker, Clementine turned around to see that Sarah was the one holding her gun with both hands and was uncontrollably shaking.

"I... I had to do it. I had to... it was gonna kill you." Sarah stuttered as she stared at the walker she killed.

"You... saved my life Sarah."

**? Sarah will remember that.**

Exhaustion finally seemed to catch up with Clementine, as she found that she didn't have the strength to keep going. So she just fell unconscious right there even with more walkers coming.

"Clem? Clementine, are you okay?" Sarah asked sounding very concerned for her friend.

More and more walkers kept piling into Howe's it was starting to look like the herd was going overwhelm them. That is until everyone else ran downstairs and started shooting at the herd of walkers.

* * *

Clementine slowly opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to focus on her surroundings, but she soon realized that she was in another room.

"You're awake. I was starting to get worried." Clementine quickly turned her head to see Sarah sitting in a chair across the room. When she saw Sarah, Clementine finally realized that they were in the office of the building and she was laying on the mattress from the pen. She also noticed that the bodies from earlier were now gone.

"Sarah, what happened? Where's everyone else?" She asked as she sat-up in the bed.

"You passed out after I shot that walker. After that everybody came downstairs and stopped them from coming. Luke and Kenny brought that bed up here so you could rest and my dad told me to keep an eye on you."

"So... we're safe now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Luke and the others are downstairs talking to Tavia about what happened."

"Well, I guess we should see what's going on then." With that said, Clementine stood up and started walking towards the door with Sarah following her.

"Clem, my dad told me to give this back once you woke up." Sarah said holding out the gun she used earlier, which Clementine took back.

"Thanks, and thank you for saving me earlier."

"If you didn't show me how to use it before I don't think I would've been able to do anything. But my dad still thinks its too dangerous for me."

"Well, maybe now he'll actually let you practice." Clementine said optimistically.

Sarah and Clementine found the others in the stockroom where they were having anything except a friendly conversation with Tavia and the rest of Carver's people. There was a lot of yelling, screaming, and even threats were being tossed around.

"I don't care what you people think! If it weren't for us, all of you would have been a meal for that herd! So I say you can be grateful for that and get the hell out of here!" Kenny shouted.

"Hey we were here first old man! Just because you killed some lurkers doesn't mean you have the right to kick us out!" Vince argued.

"Look maybe we can all come to some sort of agreement." Luke said trying to sound neutral.

"I ain't agreeing to anything until you tell me how the fuck this happened!" Tavia said looking over to Carver's corpse.

"I think the words you should be looking for are 'thank you'. Don't pretend that crazy bastard wasn't dangerous. I say he got what was coming to him." Kenny said.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! Now I want to know who did this! I want whoever did this to fess up now!"

_Bang_

Everyone turned around to see Clementine holding her gun, aiming it in the air where she shot at the ceiling to get everyone's attention.

"It was me." Clementine said in a very cold voice.

Tavia and the others simply could not believe what they heard.

"...W-What?" Tavia asked.

"I did it. I killed Carver. He killed Reggie, he killed Alvin, he almost killed me. So I killed him."

"... Whoa, that's messed up man." Wyatt said quietly.

"Your crazy kid. I mean it. Bill took care of us, he fed us, he was building a place where all of us could live in safety." Tavia said.

"He was bully who only tricked others to do whatever he wanted and tortured anybody who said no to him." Clementine told her.

"...So what are you going to do with us then? Tavia asked, not bothering to continue the other argument. "Are you going to kill us too? Or are you going throw us in the pen?"

Clementine didn't immediately respond, instead she put her gun away.

"...I'm not going to do anything. If you want to stay, you can stay. If you want to leave, then I won't stop you."

**? Everyone will remember this.**

"Clem, are you sure about this?" Kenny asked.

"They can't all be bad Kenny. Sending them away would be just the same as killing them."

"It doesn't matter what it is, I'm not staying here with you people." Tavia told her.

"What?! What the hell are you thinking Tavia?" Vince asked.

"I'm thinking I would rather take my chances out there than in here. You can't change my mind so don't even bother arguing with me."

"...Well if that's really how you feel Tavia, I guess we can give you some food and other supplies." Luke said.

"Yeah let's do that." Kenny said, then looked at the rest of Carver's people. "How 'bout the rest of you, are you leaving too?"

Nobody spoke up so Kenny and the others assumed that they wanted to stay.

* * *

Outside of Howe's, Luke was seeing Tavia off, giving her some supplies. He gave her a backpack with enough food to last a week, some water, a knife, and a gun.

"Are really sure about this Tavia? You don't have to do this."

"I'm more than certain Luke, that kid murdered Bill. I know he was an asshole, but I'm afraid to see what she'll do next."

"He was a bad man Tavia. But that doesn't mean bad people are taking everything."

"That girl is different Luke. Bill told me that he could tell there was something different about her than everyone else. I didn't see it at first, but I do now. You may not realize it, but one day you'll see what she's really capable of."

With that said Tavia took off walking away from Howe's. Not once did she look back or wish she had stayed as she walked off into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Well ****it doesn't seem like Clementine is becoming a bad person, but Tavia certainly thinks differently. I don't know even I can't fully tell. Maybe in the next chapter it will become more clear. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
